Another Bella
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Bella's remake. Bella's got fashion sense, a new boyfriend who's her teacher goes by the name Erik , Phil loves Baseball and the coach and Erik plays, Renee is worried about her daughter. What happens when she gets caught out? She goes to Forks that is.


Another Bella

Chapter 1:

It was in the middle of summer, school was just another day, except this year I had a new boyfriend and nobody knew who he was.

The bell rung for school to end and I jumped up out of my chair and nearly ran for the door but I held it inside of me and I seen Alissa, the girl that everyone hated and tripped her and then walked out of the classroom, ahead of everyone and a few people laughed as Alissa landed on her face and I felt a bit bad for her but then told myself to stop being stupid and get over it.

I walked out into the hallway that was all plain white and boring, and I walked down the hallway outside into the foyer and followed my way into the parking lot and got into my black Ferrari 599 and drove out of the school, and home.

I pulled into the brick driveway I called home. Then the house came into view and it was large and made out of cement and expensive. I parked into the large garage and got out and walked upstairs into my room.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go to a friend's house tonight," I said.

Mom giggled. "Okay," she replied.

I ran up the stairs and knew that mom and Phil would be in the hot tub so I got my clothes ready and then went back down stairs and drove away to go to Erik's...my boyfriends' house...Erik is my teacher and he's great friends with Phil... my mum's husband ...but I've liked him way before then...I was the one that introduced them because I thought they'd get along perfectly well because they had the same interests...baseball...we all went to every game to watch them together...I always sat in between mom and Erik while Phil was on the other side of Erik.

Erik and I are in love...very much at that as well...and that's the thing, Erik's liked me longer than I him...but I used to have a crush on him because he's hot...superstar hot.

He's got an amazing body and amazing blue eyes that are like looking into the ocean and tanned skin and brown hair...he's gorgeous...hot...everything I could've dreamed of...well maybe I did, but hell it's a bloody good dream.

Erik and I have been dating for a year and it's our one year anniversary today and I thought that maybe I should do something special.

So I decided that I should go over to his house and cook him his favourite food and then maybe we could have a bit of fun afterwards.

I drove to Erik's apartment and got out of the car and took my bag with me...I was soo happy it was a Friday and that we could have the weekend to ourselves and that Erik was staying out late tonight...so that meant I could quickly get ready and wait for him to come home.

I made Erik's dinner and dessert and then went and took a quick shower and dried off and then blow dried my hair while wrapped in a towel. When my hair had been brushed to perfection and I was perfectly dressed in my little outfit, I was good to go.

I looked in the floor-length mirror and smiled at myself. My blonde hair was perfectly straight and I looked beautiful and my green eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them. I had a short little white vail in my hair and stockings that went up to my thighs and stopped and then a thin piece of material that hung off of my lacy thong came down and connected to them and I was wearing a bra and I had to admit, I looked hot.

I smiled to myself and my perfectly straight and white teeth seemed to shine in the lighting, but it was really good lighting, the type where you can dim the ligths and brighten them...but these lights were brightened as high as they could go and I could feel the heat coming from the bulb. I got my bag and put my school clothes in the wash and then quickly walked back to Erik's room and put my bag under the bed and applied some makeup quickly and carefully.

I looked amazing and I heard Edward's car pull up and I quickly closed his door and then tip-toed out into the kitchen and set the plates and then when the table was all set I sat myself up on the kitchen bench and lied out, propping my elbow up on the bench and my head going into the palm of my hand and I was on my side and my right leg (which was on my left leg) I bent that so it was hovering over it and I pointed my toes petitely and I looked at the door and I heard it open and then close and thena few minutes later the door was being locked and then the landry room got opened and then a dog came out and it was Max, Erik's dog and I groaned as it ran straight into the kitchen and tried jumping up onto the bench to lick me. I started tapping my fingers against the bench impatiently with my manicured fingers and I glared down at the dog. I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Erik looking up at me wide-eyed and I slowly sat up and put one foot on the ground while pointing it and my other followed and I tip-toed over to Erik and smiled.

"Hey," I said to him, biting my lip.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"What don't you want me here?" I asked, feigning hurt and offended and looked away as if I might cry and then took a shaky breath in to make it seem more believable.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I meant, why aren't you doing your homework."

I looked up at him. "So you don't want to see me on our one year anniversary?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," he said. "But, I kinda didn't expect you to be lying on my kitchen bench in just this," he said.

I giggled. "Where's my kiss?" I asked him.

Erik chuckled and bent down...pulled me up and kissed me, while I wrapped my legs up and around his waist and pressed my body up against his. I smiled against his lips and he slowly kissed all the way down my body and got to the crest in my boobs and then he went all the way back up.

"Let's eat later," I said.

"Agreed," Erik said.

Erik carried me to his bedroom and then shut the door and lied me down onto of the bed and then crawled over to me and hovered above me and soon he was kissing me, all over my body and then soon he was in nothing but boxer shorts and his erection was pressing into my stomach and it turned me on.

I watched as Erik started to take my bra off and then he pulled down my panties, kissing all the way down my body and then he kissed back up and he took my hard nipple into his mouth and started swirling it around with his tongue and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I moaned. I started pulling Erik's shorts down with my toes and when they were fully down he kicked them off and then we continued on kissing and then when Erik finally entered me I felt my whole world feel complete...I felt complete.

Erik kept thrusting in and out of me and each time I felt happier...more content...I moaned and moaned...and then it was over and we laid together, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me...I was in complete bliss.  
I put on Eric's robe and he put on one too and I got up. "Come on, let's eat," I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me and I walked backwards as he walked forwards until I was up against his closet and he had my face in his hands and leant down, kissing me lightly. Heehee. He made me feel like a little girl again. I walked out into his kitchen and had to heat up dinner again and we sat at his dinner table as we ate it.


End file.
